1 LDK
by Still-On-Hiatus
Summary: That frustrating moment when even in another country, you are still mistaken as his wife.


**Word Count: 1116 words**

* * *

**Rise of the Guardians © DreamWorks 2012**  
**Frozen © Walt Disney 2013**

All rights reserved

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Meh...Just messing up with the writing styles...

* * *

**1 LDK**  
**Copyright © 2015**  
**jB**

All rights unofficially reserved

* * *

**_~ That frustrating moment when in another country, you are still mistaken as his wife. ~_**

* * *

You know those embarrassing moments when you were teased a lot because a classmate of the opposite gender had the same surname as you and you were not blood related?

"Hey Elsa! Your husband got detention again! You should really discipline your hubby you know."

"He's not my husband!"

And the boy of the topic didn't even have qualms in playing along?

"Well hello, Mrs. Frost. Missed me?"

And you would get so pissed you had that sudden urge to just shave off his suggestive nudging eyebrows?

Well, it gets awkward a few years later, across another country, in a certain apartment _**you**_ paid, you find that same boy (who, by the way, turned into a rather handsome man) unpacking his luggage on the living room as you instruct the movers where to put yours.

"Umm...Excuse me? Are you in the right room? Because, I'm supposed to be moving here..."

"What are you talking about? My contract says this is the room I'm moving into today. I have the keys."

And gets frustrating when you ask the nice lady next door in hopes to solve the sudden crisis you found yourself in.

"The landlord? Oh, he's on a business trip in Okinawa. I really don't have any idea when he'll be back."

And more frustrating when you were given the biggest hint why you were in such a mishap.

"Oh! You're the Frost couple that moved in today, right? It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm your neighbour Aiko Miyazaki. I hope we all get along well from here onwards!"

No wonder there was something off about the contract. Like the rent was cheaper than usual, considering the location's convenience.

So you both decided to compromise until the landlord came back. Unless, of course, one of you gave up such a place. A five-minute walk to a nearby train station. A convenience store beside the building. A ten-minute bicycle ride to the city hall. Surrounded by about three department stores in a two kilometre range.

It wasn't so bad an idea, since the apartment itself was too big for one person anyway.

At least he didn't recognise you yet. Less awkward in that situation.

So, you sat in your half of the table that night, appreciating your light homemade gourmet, and secretly enjoying how he avoided his gaze towards your dinner while savouring his instant ramen like it was the most delicious convenient store food in the world.

For looking pitifully cute, you decided then you could be nice to him...

"Why are you in my bed?"

"Your bed is way too big I can't even fold out my own."

...or not when he decided he also had the right to use his share of the bedroom.

"Fine! But don't cross this line of pillows or else..."

Somehow, it turned out to be a nice sleep, being all warm and cuddly. Though it would have been a nice morning too, if you didn't find yourself in an entangled heap with warm and cuddly Mr. Big Teddy.

"Jeez Frost! Could you get any louder?! People would think I'm doing something weird to you! And before you accuse me of such, you're the one who barged into my space!"

Between your flustered face, and his palm covering your surprisingly siren of a mouth (while wondering why the hell didn't he just wake you up when he supposedly knew you were invading his territory), you couldn't retort back. Because weeeell...Bummer. He was right.

Thank goodness he agreed to position his folding bed out on the living room that night. Saying it would not hurt for a few more days. It would be terrible to wake up on the wrong side of the bed again, after all.

Though you could have been more grateful the next day too if your prayer was granted...

"I hope I'm not right. I sooo hope I'm not right!"

...when you noticed how your office suits matched up, how he was sitting across you on the train on your way to work, and ended up standing beside you in front of the building of your destination.

"Why are you here?"

"I was reassigned here by my company back in Burgess. What are _you _doing here?"

Not that you would have mind, if not for the fact even these Japanese people thought you two are married.

"He's not your husband?"

"Of course not."

And he insisted that those assumptions were true and reverted back to his old high school mischievous self.

"Aww...how cold of you, my beautiful wife. Just because we had a little fight last night."

With a cute pout at that.

On the bright side, at least your potential suitors kept their distances away from you.

"Waaah...Such a shame."

"I would have propose to such a beauty the first time I laid eyes on her."

And of course, no relief what so ever on how his admirers kept themselves at bay too.

"Such a lucky woman she is to have him."

"I bet Frost-san is a wonderful husband."

On the other side, you'd think your office-mate would have been better off fussing over toddlers in some kindergarten rather than bugging you with certain embarrassing stuff.

"So how many children do you guys plan to have? Oooh, I bet they would be absolutely adorable! With your husband's eyes and hair, and your cute little button nose..."

To make matters worse, when you decided to Skype your younger sister that night in the living room, he was right there lounging about inside the camera's range, and your sister recognised him.

"Oh! I remember you! You're Elsa's husband from high school! Jack Frost! Do you remember me, Papa Jack? It's me! Your adorable little daughter!"

"My daughte—Anna Frost?! Whoa! Is that really you?!"

And worser to the point you even forgot the fact that 'worser' wasn't actually a word, because you got a tinnie-winnie bit jealous how they seemed to be so close.

"I remember now! You're my Mrs. Frost in high school! No wonder you looked really familiar."

At least, he finally remembered you now. Not that you were hoping he would remember. Actually, it was the opposite.

Oh crud, he remembered!

But the way he phrased it secretly made you a little giddy inside.

It could have gone smoothly though (a happy reunion of the fake Frost family of Disney Works Academy) if only your sister wasn't such a mischievous blabbering minx dropping the bomb before you could manage to click the end call button.

"You know, Mama Elsa here had the hugest crush on you back th—"

_**BAM!**_

"Ah."

Yeah, and you still have to get your laptop fixed for slamming it close a little too hard.

* * *

_**~ 1 LDK/End ~**_

* * *

**Trivia Corner:**

*1 LDK means a one room apartment with a living room, a dining room and a kitchen. One of the basic blueprints of Japan's apartments.

_**A/N: **_Anyone who had read the BH6 Wiki Trivia could figure out the cameo in this one-shot. ;)

* * *

_~ May the Fortress be with you. ~_

* * *

_**~ jB ~**_


End file.
